glassveerfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Voldemort
Lord Voldemort is a villainery character of the Hero Veer. He Is The Primary Antagonist of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry and appears in Black As Knight as the fallen wizard who interrupts the Hero of the Veer Harry Potter's Five Years Of Hogwarts Castle. He appears in corporeal form of Goblet Of Fire and Order Of The Phoenix, Tom Riddle Of Chamber Of Secrets and Quirinus Quirell of Philosopher's Stone. He appears as a boss sequence in the Find The Stone Objective of Year One, Save Ginny of Year Two, Graveyard Cup Of Year Four and Face-Off of Year Five. He is one two of two villainery wizards of Hogwarts whose Killing Curse Avada Kedavra can instantly kill Tette and Lucida in boss intiation. Dark Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle (31 December, 1926 – 2 May, 1998), later known as Lord Voldemort, was the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time. He was a half-blood wizard, son of Tom Riddle Sr., a wealthy muggle who abandoned his wife, and Merope Gaunt, who died shortly after childbirth. He was born and raised in a muggle orphanage, but eventually attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin house. An exceedingly handsome, polite and popular orphan, Tom Riddle was once thought to be the most talented pupil to ever attend Hogwarts. To the school at large he presented the respectable face of a student like any other. In reality, however, Riddle was cruel, sadistic, manipulative and power hungry. Having achieved outstanding grades in every examination he took, Riddle left Hogwarts and went on to a brief employment at Borgin and Burkes, before disappearing from public view completely. Having embraced the seductive Dark Arts he encountered in his travels, the former Tom Riddle, now known exclusively as Lord Voldemort, raised an enormous army comprised of followers he recruited both at school and afterward, as well as many dark creatures. This army, known as the Death Eaters began a campaign of terror and violence never before seen in Britain. After hearing half of a prophecy referring to a single being with the power to destroy him, Voldemort set off to kill Harry Potter, to whom he believed the prophecy referred. After murdering Harry's parents, Lily and James, Voldemort turned his wand upon the boy. However, due to Lily Potter's loving sacrifice, Voldemort's curse rebounded upon him and his body was destroyed. Stripped of his power, Voldemort fled to a far flung forest in Albania, to await the day when he could regain a body and return to power. After thirteen years of waiting that day would finally arrive, and with the use of Potter’s own blood, the Dark Lord rose again. Although he initially lay low, Voldemort was soon forced into the open, and began his bloody conquest of the wizarding world anew. After two years of constant warfare, Voldemort finally gained control of the Ministry of Magic, and ruled relatively unopposed, save for a few pockets of resistance. Despite his hold over the country, Voldemort was still unsatisfied, as he had yet to remove the danger the prophecy presented to him. After learning of Potter's location, Voldemort set out to destroy the boy once and for all launching his entire amassed force against Hogwarts. Upon arriving at the school, Voldemort was met by a full scale rebellion of Hogwarts staff and students, along with the members of the Order of the Phoenix and the residents of Hogsmeade. As the battle progressed the Death Eaters were driven into the Great Hall, where Voldemort engaged Harry Potter in a duel, and, because all of his Horcruxes were destroyed, Tom Marvolo Riddle was finally killed once and for all. Tom Riddle's mutilated soul was then trapped in limbo for eternity, unable to move on or return as a ghost. Spells ---- *Priori Incantem ---- *Avada Kedavra ---- *Crucio ---- *Imperio ---- *Expelliarmus ---- *Fiendyfire ---- *Shadowmore ---- *Imperio-Mutas Appearence ---- '' Glass Veer 2: Black As Knight'' Find The Stone Save Ginny Graveyard Cup Face-off Category:Characters Category:Glass Veer 2: Black As Knight Category:Villain Category:Boss